Chikaimasu Ka?
by LunaGitana
Summary: –¿Puedo ayudarte, Ukyo-chan? La aludida se secó la mejilla rápidamente antes de girar para dirigirle una sonrisa fingida a Nabiki. –Eso quisiera saber yo. Ya sabes, Ran-chan y yo somos muy cercanos, así que lo más lógico es que viniera a ayudar con los preparativos. Después de todo es su… –carraspeó– boda. TWO-SHOT
1. Chikaimasu Ka?

**Chikaimasu Ka?**

"_There Is A Fine Line Between Chaos And A Hullabaloo."_

Soun murmuró una grosería cuando la pancarta de tela se desprendió de la pared en la que la estaba colgando. En vez de sostener el otro extremo como se suponía que habían acordado, Genma masticaba distraídamente un palo de bambú. Era el sobrante de la colación que se había zampado en forma de panda, demasiado hambriento para esperar a que Kasumi se desocupara para preparar el almuerzo. De un lado a otro pasaban integrantes de la familia cargando decoraciones, manteles y flores. Todo el dojo rebosaba de actividad.

Desde una esquina, Nabiki bebía un cóctel observando todo con aire de autosuficiencia, orgullosa de la cantidad de esclavos que, en un arranque de inusitada generosidad, había proporcionado a su padre para que ayudaran con los preparativos. Todos extorsionados de las formas más inimaginables. Algunos ex compañeros de la escuela, otros conocidos del trabajo y algunos de ellos simples desconocidos que habían tenido la desgracia de haberse cruzado en su camino durante un momento favorecedor. Nabiki sonrió arrogante.

Sus vivaces ojos castaños se dirigieron al otro lado del dojo, donde su hermana menor cargaba torres de sillas plegables y mesas para acomodarlas con una facilidad que hacía parecer que estuvieran hechas de papel. No pudo evitar alzar las cejas en admiración por el hecho de que Akane no se hubiera empecinado en participar en las actividades más "femeninas", y que demostrara la madurez suficiente como para preferir hacer un mejor uso de su fortaleza.

Los ojos de Nabiki no eran los únicos que seguían los movimientos de la menor de las Tendo. Desde el otro lado del dojo, un poco alejado del tumulto general, Ranma le daba los toques finales a su arreglo floral mientras lanzaba miradas furtivas en dirección a Akane. Lejos estaban aquellos días en los que se habría puesto a protestar por haber sido asignado a esas "cosas de mujeres". Si bien no era un experto en las manualidades, hacía un trabajo lo suficientemente aceptable para que nadie se quejara de cómo quedaban.

Había dado un par de pasos atrás para contemplar mejor los resultados de su esfuerzo cuando sintió una conocida presencia detrás de él.

–No tienes que hacer esto, Ran-chan... lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Los ojos acerados del aludido se alzaron para encontrarse con una sonrisa esperanzada que era sumamente dolorosa de presenciar. Con una expresión neutral en el rostro, Ranma volvió su atención a las flores.

–Ven conmigo, vámonos lejos –continuó Ukyo, sin dejarse amedrentar–. Viviríamos en los caminos, con el fruto de nuestro trabajo. Podríamos vender okonomiyaki, sólo necesitaría mi parrilla portátil y mis espátulas. Pasemos rápido por ellas al local y nos vamos, nadie se dará cuenta hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde.

Ranma le sonrió con tristeza.

–Lo siento, U-chan. No me gusta cocinar okonomiyaki.

Ante la inesperada respuesta, Ukyo se quedó unos instantes parpadeando perpleja, lo suficiente para que Ranma se perdiera de vista. Al darse cuenta de que la había dejado sola, Ukyo dejó escapar el aire resignadamente y de sus ojos cerrados escurrió una pequeña lágrima.

–¿Puedo ayudarte, Ukyo-chan?

La aludida se secó la mejilla rápidamente antes de girar para dirigirle una sonrisa fingida a Nabiki.

–Eso quisiera saber yo. Ya sabes, Ran-chan y yo somos muy cercanos, así que lo más lógico es que viniera a ayudar con los preparativos. Después de todo es su… –carraspeó– boda.

...

El lejano bullicio proveniente del dojo comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco a medida que el sol se iba acercando al cenit.

La suave brisa que entró por la ventana de su habitación hizo que Akane se estremeciera. Estaba sentada sobre la cama en ropa interior, mientras Yuka y Sayuri le pintaban el cuerpo de blanco entre cuchicheos y risas de emoción. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con el kimono tradicional que colgaba de la puerta de su armario. La blanca seda relucía con complejos bordados y delicados detalles rojos.

Estaba tan distraída pensando en cualquier cosa que cuando vio caer los primeros pétalos negros sobre el tatami creyó que se trataba de una alucinación, no obstante, su imaginación no era tan cruel como para reproducir esa risa que le taladraba el cerebro.

Akane se puso de pie de un elegante salto, cubriendo a sus amigas y adoptando una pose de pelea. Kodachi le dedicó una sonrisa sombría, agazapada sobre el marco de la ventana.

La escandalosa risa de la rosa negra retumbó en toda la habitación.

–Akane Tendo –siseó con desprecio, mientras descendía dignamente hacia el interior de la habitación.

Al menos en esta ocasión, había optado por un kimono sencillo en vez del vestido negro de novia, pero eso no necesariamente significaba que estuviera ahí para ayudar a Akane a arreglarse, ni mucho menos.

–¿Qué quieres, Kodachi?

La aludida soltó una risa burlona, para luego dar un par de pasos hacia su interlocutora. Akane extendió los brazos para hacer retroceder a sus amigas, en caso de que la rosa negra se pusiera violenta.

–Akane Tendo –repitió amargamente–, la nívea, perfecta, prístina Akane Tendo…

Se acercó a una de las cubetas de pintura y hundió los dedos en ella, para luego inspeccionarlos de cerca, frotando las yemas en movimientos circulares.

–Nunca me ha gustado el blanco.

–Es tradicional.

–¡Es un embuste! ¡Una farsa! –chilló Kodachi desdeñosamente mientras lanzaba el bote con violencia hacia su interlocutora.

Akane atrapó el bote de pintura en el aire sin preocuparse demasiado por evitar que una parte se derramara sobre sus manos, e incluso que unas gotas alcanzaran a salpicar su cabello. Lo que sí se aseguró de esquivar fue el chorro de tinta negra que salió disparado del extremo de una de las clavas que Kodachi apuntaba hacia ella.

–¡Yuka-chan, Sayuri-chan! Salgan de aquí rápido, yo termino con esto sola, gracias –exclamó Akane mientras se embarraba de pintura con los dedos a toda prisa sobre brazos y piernas.

–No creas que me engañas con ese acto de princesa inmaculada, ¡no eres más que una pequeña bruja!–. Kodachi seguía atacando con tinta y golpes indiscriminadamente.

Aros, pelotas y cuerdas volaban en todas direcciones, manchando de tinta negra todo lo que tocaban. Akane se limitaba a esquivarlos y continuar embadurnándose de pintura blanca lo mejor que podía. Al cabo de unos momentos, el insulto de sentirse ignorada fue más de lo que Kodachi pudo soportar: sacó la mejor de sus armas -el listón- y empezó a blandirlo en el aire con furia.

–¡Sucia proletaria! ¡No eres mejor que yo!

Akane se quedó inmóvil sosteniéndole la mirada a Kodachi, y después de unos segundos bajó lentamente los brazos.

–No, Kodachi. No lo soy. Nunca lo he sido.

–¡Así es! Nunca lo has sido –Kodachi sonrió con desprecio, pero las lágrimas de frustración en sus ojos no pasaron desapercibidas para Akane.

Con un desesperado alarido de furia, la rosa negra se lanzó al ataque ondeando su listón. Akane alcanzó a soltar un suspiro de resignación antes de colarse entre las espirales para conectar el primer golpe. No era apropiado darle vueltas, el honor de ambas exigía un enfrentamiento directo y limpio, por lo que se enfocó en asegurarse de que el mensaje llegara claro. Un par de patadas contundentes y un codazo a la quijada. Nada demasiado rimbombante, nada que una guerrera pudiera interpretar como un acto de condescendencia.

Y a la vez, nada que dejara lugar a dudas sobre quién era la vencedora.

Sin reparar demasiado en el cuerpo postrado de la gimnasta sobre el tatami, Akane se apresuró a enfundarse el _shiromuku_ y salió corriendo de la habitación. Al asomarse sobre la barandilla de las escaleras encontró a Ranma a medio vestir peleando contra Tatewaki.

De un salto bajó al primer piso, aterrizando sobre la cabeza del kendoista, y tomó a Ranma de la mano para salir corriendo de la casa rumbo al templo shinto. Mientras corrían, él se terminaba de acomodar el _haori_.

–¿Dónde están tía Nodoka y tío Genma?

–No te preocupes por ellos, nos están esperando en el templo junto con Kasumi-san.

Lo primero que divisaron al llegar al templo fue la figura de Kasumi saludando alegremente con la mano. Llevaba puesto un kimono negro con estampados de la cresta familiar distribuidos únicamente en la parte baja y el _obi_ en distintos tonos dorados.

–Te ves radiante, hermanita –sonrió depositando un suave beso sobre la frente de Akane.

A pesar de su cabello enmarañado, la pintura mal embarrada con surcos a medio pintar y alguna que otra línea gris de tinta, Kasumi la miraba como si fuera la novia perfecta, y Akane no pudo evitar sentirse como si lo fuera. El brillo de sus ojos color avellana era lo único que importaba. Las delicadas manos de Kasumi se desplazaron sobre el tocado, acomodando un par de pétalos por aquí y por allá como si hiciera alguna diferencia, como si le estuviera dando los toques finales a algo que no fuera ya un caso perdido.

Ranma se rascó la nuca sin saber qué hacer, volteó a ver impacientemente a los lados, pero no se atrevió a interrumpirlas. Al cabo de lo que le pareció una eternidad, las hermanas se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar hacia el templo. Los Saotome las siguieron de cerca.

Desde el primer vistazo que le dio, justo después de tomar asiento dentro del templo, Ranma reconoció a Gosúnkugi usando un disfraz muy malo de sacerdote sintoísta, portando un gorro negro improvisado y un largo vestido blanco que parecía provenir de una tienda de disfraces baratos. La expresión recelosa que encontró en el rostro de Akane cuando volteó a verla le indicó que ella también lo había notado, pero decidieron que con tal de continuar la ceremonia, realmente les importaba un pepino en esos momentos.

Gosúnkugi empezó a preparar el ritual de purificación, encendiendo tres varas de incienso que le tomaron varios intentos y cuando creyó que la pareja no miraba, agregó una más, siendo considerado el cuatro un número de mala suerte. Los listones de humo dibujaban elegantes espirales en el aire mientras el falso sacerdote extendía dos rosarios budistas que representaban a las familias Tendo y Saotome. Fue ese momento el que aprovechó Ranma para añadir discretamente una quinta vara de incienso y regresar al número de la buena suerte.

Con una expresión solemne, Gosúnkugi empezó a murmurar una jerga inteligible, simulando que rezaba. Akane bajó la cara avergonzada y deseando que esa farsa absurda terminara pronto. El sacerdote impostor hizo una pose como si invocara a los kamis, aunque era más que evidente que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

En un movimiento que él creía completamente camuflado, Gosúnkugi sacó un frasco con una maldición _kodoku_ de entre sus ropas. Sin dejar de murmurar rezos falsos, se acercó a Ranma desenroscando la tapa del frasco y liberando la araña venenosa cerca de él, con una supuesta sutileza que no engañaba a nadie. Se alejó un par de pasos y siguió con el improvisado ritual.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Ranma, mientras observaba pensativo a la araña. Por un lado, sabía que cualquier cosa que intentara Gosúnkugi sería para atraer a la mala suerte, pero por otro, tenía suficiente experiencia con lo sobrenatural para saber que no siempre era tan sencillo, sobre todo tratándose de aquel inepto y su inconveniente manía de meterse con fuerzas que no podía controlar.

Tragó saliva nervioso mientras veía al falso sacerdote hacer unos cuantos intentos de pasos de baile. Seguramente intentaba simular un _kagura_, deteniéndose a lanzar dulces baratos de forma aparentemente errática, que _casualmente_, caían mayormente sobre la cabeza de Ranma, quien lo soportó cada vez más irritado mientras decidía qué hacer con la araña.

Al ver al impostor acercarse de nuevo al altar, Ranma decidió que dejar a la araña rondar entre los pliegues de su kimono era algo que se podía permitir al menos por unos minutos más, mientras atendía otros asuntos más urgentes.

En ese momento, Gosúnkugi pedía a los kamis que bendijeran a la pareja y protegieran su matrimonio. Pronunciaba las palabras a regañadientes, de forma venenosa, como si con la pura entonación pudiera revertir su significado. Prosiguió a atar la _shimenawa_ alrededor de Akane, con evidentes intenciones de aislarla de Ranma. Pero cuando se disponía a pasar la cuerda por en medio de los novios, notó que Ranma ya había tendido sobre la mesa una fila de amuletos de HīragiIwashi y lo miraba con una sonrisa malévola. En sus manos había un puñado de semillas de soja que empezó a lanzar con saña a la cara de Gosúnkugi.

–_¡Oni wa soto! ¡Fuku wa uchi!_– susurraba intensamente una y otra vez.

Su expresión se tornaba cada vez más divertida al ver las semillas rebotar sobre el rostro de Gosúnkugi, decidiendo que ya se había acabado el momento de las sutilezas. La lluvia de semillas era tan intensa y tupida que el falso sacerdote no encontraba hacia qué lado girar la cara para que no le entraran a los ojos, o a la nariz. Ranma era demasiado rápido para él y estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo anticipando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Mientras el flaco se atragantaba tratando de escupir las semillas que se habían abierto paso hacia su boca, Ranma sacó de su kimono una brújula de papel arrugado, en la que consultó hacia dónde quedaba el _ehō_. Giró a Akane hacia él tomándola de los hombros con cierta brusquedad y asentó un rollo de maki sushi en el regazo de la chica. Sin dejar de mirar hacia el _ehō_, se embutió un rollo similar entero en la boca. Akane se limitó a mirarlo, recorriendo con la vista aburrida las filas y filas de amuletos de buena suerte –llamados _omamoris–_ que el chico se había colgado al kimono, pero no se movió.

Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando vio que Gosúnkugi sacaba un pequeño gato negro de debajo de su largo manto blanco. No quería ni pensar cómo lo habría pasado el pobre animal ahí adentro todo ese tiempo.

Ranma palideció al divisar al felino, sintiendo cómo el conocido pánico irracional se apoderaba de cada fibra de su ser. El falso sacerdote saboreó lo que creía sería una dulce victoria. Retomando su parodia de _kagura_ e inspirado a esforzarse un poco más con su interpretación de rezos sintoístas, balanceaba el gato en el aire como si fuera parte de la danza, aunque en realidad sólo lo pavoneaba frente a los aterrados ojos de su odiado adversario.

Ranma tragó saliva sonoramente, aferrándose con desesperación a la escasa cordura que le quedaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y había empezado a sudar copiosamente. Una ligera risa maníaca se colaba desde su garganta a través de los dientes apretados. Con lágrimas y mocos chorreando por su cara azulada, agradeció el momento en el que Akane finalmente perdió la paciencia y se puso de pie para depositar sendos coscorrones en las cabezas de los dos chicos.

Tomó al aterrado gatito de manos de Gosúnkugi y le hizo una seña a Kasumi para que se acercara a recibirlo. La mirada asesina de la novia fue suficiente para que todos los presentes entendieran que debían actuar como si estuvieran presenciando la más normal de todas las bodas sintoístas.

A falta de costumbre de recibir golpes de tal calaña, un casi descalabrado Gosúnkugi tragó saliva y se apresuró a servir el sake para el _San _**\- **_San__Kudo_.

Cuando Ranma volvió en sí, se encontró con que ciertos asistentes no deseados ya se habían colado dentro del templo. Sonreían conciliadoramente, acomodados sobre asientos improvisados, algunas sillas traídas tanto del Ucchan's como del Neko Hanten, cubos de agua, cajas de cartón e incluso una piedra con un sospechoso parecido a las linternas de los jardines del templo.

Ranma suspiró resignadamente, se irguió sobre su asiento y decidió asentir en dirección a Akane para proseguir con la ceremonia. Ella le lanzó una mirada exasperada por unos cuantos segundos, pero finalmente respiró hondo y asintió cerrando los ojos.

Una miko de gruesos anteojos se acercó a los novios para ofrecerles la bandeja con el choko de donde debían beber el sake. Parecía desorientada y –viéndola bien–, extrañamente fuera de lugar.

–¿Mousse? ¡¿Pero qué diantres…?!

–¡Shhhh, Saotome! –susurró con un falsete bastante creíble –, no te preocupes por nada, yo me encargaré de que nad…–

La cara del amazona se contrajo en un rictus de dolor antes de que pudiera completar la frase. Los novios lo observaron extrañados, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar qué sucedía, fueron bañados de sake cuando Mousse lanzó la bandeja al aire y empezó a retorcerse aullando como poseído.

–¡¿Y ahora qué?! –berreó la irritada pelirroja que ahora ocupaba el lugar del novio dentro del kimono negro.

–¡Mi adorada diosa de la trenza!

El dramático llamado llegó hasta el altar, desde el fondo del salón. Sólo un par de zancadas fueron suficientes para que Tatewaki se colocara en medio de las dos chicas y las rodeara a cada una con un brazo.

–¡Mi amada Akane Tendo! ¡Qué maravilloso regalo de los dioses es encontrarlas aquí a las dos, hermosas y dispuestas a desposarme en el cúmulo celestial de todos los actos de amor infinito que…–

La retahíla de incoherencias fue detenida abruptamente por una llave perfectamente sincronizada, en la cual las dos chicas le retorcieron los brazos a Tatewaki, para después noquearlo con una patada en la cara. Mientras tanto, Mousse respiraba agitadamente, arrastrándose hacia los novios sin dejar de abrazar una bacinica de bebé con forma de pato.

–Una… araña… vene… –fue todo lo que alcanzó a murmurar antes de desvanecerse a los pies de la pelirroja.

–¡Tonto, Gosúnkugi! –chilló Ranma, tomando al aludido por los hombros y sacudiéndolo enérgicamente, –¿para qué trajiste esa cosa aquí?

–¡Ranma, basta! ¡Lo vas a desnucar! –advirtió Akane, arrodillada junto a Mousse.

Con un ademán desdeñoso, la pelirroja soltó al mareado muchacho y se arrodilló junto a la novia.

–¿Cómo está? –preguntó Ranma, con aburrido desinterés.

–No sé. Inconsciente –suspiró Akane.

–Al menos pudo atrapar a la araña –señaló la pelirroja, asomándose dentro de la bacinica de pato.

–Akane-chan, Ranma-kun, –interrumpió Kasumi –deberíamos continuar con la ceremonia, yo vigilaré a Mousse-kun.

Los aludidos asintieron y volvieron a sus lugares.

Cuando Gosúnkugi les acercó el _choko_ en el que había servido el sake con manos temblorosas, mirando de reojo a Akane con el temor de que fuera a golpearlo de nuevo, Ranma se quedó contemplando sus propias manos. Esas manos tan blancas y pequeñas, que había esperado no tener que ver precisamente ese mismo día. Distraídamente recorrió el lugar con la vista, esperando encontrar algo de agua caliente.

Akane no necesitó más para darse cuenta de lo que su prometido estaba pensando y con la más dulce de las sonrisas, posó su mano sobre el delgado y femenino hombro de Ranma. Las pupilas zafirinas viajaron hacia su rostro enseguida y Akane asintió, llenando el corazón de la pelirroja con una conocida calidez. Ranma respiró hondo antes de levantar el choko hacia sus labios.

Con el primer sorbo, Ranma se dio cuenta de que lo que había en el _choko_ en realidad era agua. Volteó a ver con recelo a la _miko_ más cercana, pero ella sólo se revolvió nerviosa en su sitio, aparentemente sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Ranma decidió que era un detalle más al cual no darle importancia y le pasó el _choko_ a Akane.

Ella bebió rápidamente sin ningún indicio de que algo inusual estuviera pasando, para apresurarse a devolvérselo. Se veía estresada y lo único que quería era acabar con todo el ritual de una buena vez. A pesar de todo, Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír agradecido por tenerla a su lado en esos momentos.

Su nerviosismo sólo aumentó cuando se percató de que lo que seguía era intercambiar votos.

Kasumi y Nodoka se encargaron de forma silenciosa y discreta de acomodar a las familias Tendo y Saotome frente a frente. Todos los integrantes de la familia se tomaron la misión de mirarse fijamente como prioridad de vital importancia, como exigía la tradición. No debían romper el contacto visual en ningún momento o la ceremonia estaría arruinada.

Antes de empezar a hablar, Akane titubeó por un momento. Un ahogado chillido escapó de su garganta antes de que pudiera cerrar la boca con fuerza y tragara saliva pesadamente. Parecía que quisiera echar a correr, y por un momento, un pánico helado se extendió por las entrañas de Ranma, sabiendo que si ella quisiese irse, no la detendría.

Akane lo miró a los ojos, y en el zafiro de esa mirada vulnerable y aterrorizada, encontró la seguridad que necesitaba para enfrentarse al mundo entero si hiciese falta.

Tras un último resoplido, empezó a hablar con apenas un hilillo de voz.

–Ranma… he venido hasta aquí para unirme a ti y enfrentar juntos la vida y sus sorpresas –hizo una pausa para dedicarle una tierna sonrisa que los tranquilizó a ambos, para proseguir con un tono más firme y claro –. No sé cómo será nuestra vida en el futuro, pero prometo darte tiempo a explicarme las cosas antes de golpearte cada vez que te encuentre en una situación comprometedora. En cada desayuno, prometo servirte la porción de arroz que me quede menos pastosa o quemada, y prometo hacer las cosas que ninguno de los dos quiere hacer, si realmente no quieres hacerlo más de lo que yo no quiero hacerlo.

Ranma se quedó un momento perdido en el brillo de sus ojos color avellana y la sonrisa traviesa, sintiéndose el bastardo más afortunado que pudiera existir.

–Akane… –hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar esa voz chillona que salía de su garganta, pero luego sonrió al ver la chispa de diversión en los ojos de la novia –prometo escucharte con atención aunque las cosas que digas carezcan totalmente de lógica y sentido, prometo no burlarme demasiado de ti cuando hagas manualidades que parezcan hechas por un niño de cinco años, y jamás comer en un restaurante si tú no estás conmigo.

A cada palabra que iba diciendo, el ceño de Akane se fruncía más y más. Genma se giró para intervenir, pero Ranma lo captó con el rabillo del ojo y le asestó una patada para que no dejara de mirar a los Tendo. Soun, por su parte, temblaba por el estrés de mantener la mirada fija en el rostro de Nodoka.

–Di algo cortés, hijo. No te eduqué para que seas tan zoquete– murmuró Genma entre dientes, sin dejar de ver a Nabiki y aguantándose el dolor de la punta de la _katana_ corta que su esposa le clavaba discretamente en el muslo.

–Es una pena, cuñadito y tan lindas palabras que preparó mi hermana, ¡qué desperdicio!

–Eso no fue muy amable, Nabiki-chan…

–Esto no es nada varonil, hijo mío. Te traje agua caliente para que vuelvas a ser el hombre entre los hombres que me prometió tu padre.

–Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión, Akane-chan.

–¡¿SE PODRÍAN CALLAR TODOS?!

Ranma se aclaró la garganta, derramándose sobre la cabeza el vaso de agua caliente que su madre la había alargado mientras los presentes se volvían a acomodar en sus lugares después del susto que les causó la endemoniada aura de batalla que inundó el templo junto con el estruendoso alarido de la menor de las Tendo.

–Sé que es difícil estar con alguien que tiene una vida tan complicada como la mía– prosiguió Ranma, sin poder evitar un sonrojo–, pero tú asumiste el reto y por eso te admiro… y te lo agradezco.

El ruido de un jarrón rompiéndose al fondo de la sala hizo que Soun intentara voltear, pero Kasumi lo evitó, dándole un ligero apretón en la mano. Se escucharon más ruidos de objetos cayéndose, pero esta vez nadie se inmutó.

–Admito que no tengo ningún argumento racional para fundamentar lo que siento por ti, pero supongo que de eso es de lo que se trata el amor– murmuró Akane, tan bajito que sólo Ranma pudo escucharla.

El silbido de las espátulas volando y los panecillos estampándose contra las paredes era apenas un eco lejano. En ese momento solo existían ellos dos. Ranma la tomó de la mano, armándose de valor.

–Te entrego este anillo para que cada día que lo veas, recuerdes _todas_ las promesas que te he hecho y como lucho a diario por cumplirlas.

Los ojos de Akane llenos de lágrimas de felicidad era lo único que podía ver. Detrás de ellos, un par de bokken y listones se habían unido a la pelea donde Soun y Genma padecían para proteger a las mujeres de la familia sin romper el contacto visual entre las dos familias que era de vital importancia para esta parte del ritual.

Ranma deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Akane y sonrió tímidamente. A estas alturas, las lágrimas resbalaban libremente sobre sus encendidas mejillas, pero Akane sonreía como nunca en la vida y eso era lo único que importaba.

Hacía ya un buen rato que las miko habían huído aterrorizadas, las sillas habían empezado a volar y Gosúnkugi se encontraba entretenido clavando sus muñecos de vudú en cualquier parte que encontrara conveniente.

Ranma apoyó su frente sobre la de ella para decirle todas las cosas que su boca jamás podría, pero que sabía que Akane podía leer perfectamente en su mirada. No necesitaba escucharlo, lo sentía a través de la conexión tan fuerte que compartían.

Mientras tanto, el mundo entero podría arder a su alrededor, pero ellos eran incapaces de notarlo.

Ranma y Akane se acercaron al santuario para hacer el obsequio a los dioses. Akane asentó una ofrenda de tamagushi que ella misma había elaborado, mientras Ranma acomodaba en una fila las bebidas alcohólicas que Genma había comprado esa misma mañana. Con una mueca de disgusto notó que el viejo avaro había elegido puro _sochu_ barato de supermercado, justo como lo había previsto. Afortunadamente, Ranma tenía preparado un whisky de aceptable calidad como repuesto y lo asentó junto a la comida y los ornamentos que su madre había confeccionado especialmente para la ocasión.

Se sentaron frente al altar y empezaron a doblar las grullas de papel para colgar como símbolo de su amor. El proceso era tedioso y lo suficientemente lento para que la familia y los no invitados se dieran cuenta que el intercambio de votos y sortijas ya había concluido. Al cabo de media hora, Ranma empezaba a impacientarse. Sabía que el origami no era precisamente el fuerte de ninguno de los dos, pero el progreso era mucho más lento de lo que se había imaginado.

Se encontraba repitiendo por enésima vez un doblez que le había resultado particularmente difícil cuando escuchó un aleteo sospechoso cerca del borde de la mesa donde estaba asentando las grullas terminadas. Un rápido vistazo confirmó que la pila de grullas terminadas parecía más pequeña que la última vez que la vio.

De reojo alcanzó a ver un movimiento que llamó su atención y al voltear vio a Shampoo acomodándose el escote, usaba un collar blanco hecho de un material no identificado que Ranma no recordaba haberle visto puesto cuando la vio entrar al templo. Tratando de restarle importancia, volvió a su tarea cuando un segundo aleteo volvió a distraerlo. Esta vez se encontró con Kodachi que se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo sospechosamente tieso que tenía unas líneas que muy bien podrían haber sido dobleces.

Ranma soltó un gruñido de fastidio y continuó doblando, pero cuando escuchó el tercer aleteo ya estaba preparado y giró al tiempo exacto para sorprender a Ukyo arrodillada junto a la mesa con una grulla en la mano. Su amiga de la infancia sonrió torpemente y ya iba a empezar a balbucear cualquier cosa, cuando Konatsu la tomó del brazo sigilosamente.

–Lo lamento mucho, Ranma-san, Ukyo-sama se resbaló pero yo la ayudaré a volver a su asiento.

Las dos carraspearon ante la expresión incrédula del aludido, pero se apresuraron a tomar asiento entre los demás asistentes, tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

Eso, para Ranma, fue el colmo de la desfachatez.

–Bueno, ¡ya fue suficiente!– exclamó tomando una pose de combate–, ¡Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken, versión grulla blanca de origami!

–¡Ranma, espera! ¡Las estás rompiendo!

Entre las grullas deformes y arrugadas de Akane, y las otras desaliñadas y ligeramente rasgadas que hizo Ranma, lograron completar las 1000 grullas de papel en menos de 15 minutos y las miko que habían tenido el valor de volver, decidieron que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente a esos novios tan extraños con tal de que se fueran pronto.

Un par de ellas incluso se atrevieron a acercarse a agitar frenéticamete las ramas de sakaki sobre la cabeza de los novios mientras las demás servían el sake a todos los presentes para acelerar el proceso. Una vez que se hiciera el brindis, la ceremonia estaría oficialmente terminada.

Los integrantes de las familias Tendo y Saotome intercambiaron el sake mientras Ranma y Akane daban sorbos al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de mirarse, para luego asentar los recipientes sobre la mesa con una sincronización que solo fue posible gracias varios años de convivencia cercana.

Los presentes estallaron en vítores… o lamentos... o protestas, no quedaba claro entre tanto berrido, pero las miko pudieron respirar tranquilamente cuando por fin vieron alejarse a tan excéntrica panda de locos escandalosos.

Gosúnkugi y Tatewaki recibieron sus respectivas patadas en la cara cuando intentaron decir "kaeru" o "modoru".

Genma y Soun estaban tan contentos que bruscamente empujaron a todo el grupo de pretendientes en dirección hacia el dojo, invitándolos a gritos a asistir a la recepción. Invitación que el grupo de jóvenes no tuvo más remedio que aceptar a regañadientes. Al verse rezagados hasta atrás, Mousse y Kasumi se miraron por unos momentos. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y le indicó con un gesto que la invitación se extendía también hacia él. Mousse dudó por un minuto, descolocado por la infinita amabilidad de aquella joven que parecía incapaz de inmutarse por nada.

Un poco cohibido y sintiéndose más fuera de lugar que nunca, Mousse accedió dócilmente a seguirla hacia la salida del templo.

En el dojo Tendo todo era fiesta y alboroto. Algunos celebraban por genuina alegría, otros sólo por aprovechar la comida gratis, y los últimos bebían por despecho, dispuestos a ahogar sus penas en el alcohol barato. A esas alturas, a nadie le importaba. Los novios se habían cambiado de atuendo por los llamativos kimonos rojos de boda y disfrutaban de la aparente calma en la mesa colocada en un sitio privilegiado exclusivamente para ellos.

Los invitados bailaban, cantaban karaoke, comían y reían, en un despliegue de armonía que rara vez podían disfrutar por mucho tiempo.

Con unas cuantas copas encima, Soun y Genma se levantaron a dar un vergonzoso y emotivo discurso acerca de la unión de las escuelas y el futuro del dojo, proclamando sus deseos por un futuro lleno de prosperidad y abundantes herederos. Conforme el discurso se iba volviendo más y más incómodamente específico acerca de cómo lograrían consolidar la última parte del plan, se arrebataban el micrófono el uno al otro para agregar comentarios cada vez más inapropiados.

Fue necesaria la intervención de Kasumi, Nodoka y un par de patadas por parte de los novios, para sacarlos del escenario con la excusa de que era hora de cortar el pastel.

Para cuando Ranma y Akane se encontraron frente a esa enorme torre de varios pisos de merengue blanco y flores de dulce, ambos estiraron la mano para agarrar el cuchillo al mismo tiempo. La tradición dictaba que debían hacerlo juntos, y después la novia debía ofrecer el primer bocado al novio, sellando la promesa de su amor para toda la eternidad, o alguna cursilería por el estilo.

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para ese momento. A decir verdad, tampoco se esperaban del todo el haber podido llegar tan lejos. Se miraron dubitativos, preguntándose cómo rayos proceder. Akane bajó la vista hacia el cuchillo, insegura de cómo reaccionaría Ranma. El problema no era realmente que quisieran hacerlo o no, ya habían compartido momentos mucho más íntimos que ese, honestamente. El verdadero problema radicaba en que tuvieran que hacerlo en frente de tantos testigos.

Testigos que comprendían la importancia de aquel acontecimiento al punto de pausar hasta la respiración.

Ranma frunció el ceño con esa actitud que tomaba cada vez que se encontraba arrinconado en un combate y tomó el cuchillo firmemente, ofreciéndoselo a la novia. Tenía las mejillas rojas y respiraba entrecortadamente, pero en sus ojos brillaba la ardiente resolución de un reto por superar.

Akane posó su mano sobre la de él con sumo cuidado, fingiendo una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Percibía claramente el aura de batalla concentrándose a su alrededor a la vez que el cuchillo se deslizaba dentro del esponjoso pan. La atmósfera era tan pesada que le costaba respirar.

–¡Hazte a un lado, mugrosa! –vociferó Kodachi, usando a su propio hermano como arma.

–¡Saotome, pagarás por este atropello! –exclamó Mousse estrujando a quien creía que era Shampoo moqueando y sollozando.

–¡Akane soltar marido mío! –mientras la verdadera Shampoo vagaba en total libertad.

–¡Ran-chan, no lo hagas!

–¡Akane Tendo, recibe este regalo de bodas, son 400 yenes exactos para que los puedas dividir fácilmente cuando te divorcies!

Los gritos llegaron desde todas direcciones. Al verse libres de inhibiciones por unas cuantas copas de sake, el grupo de pretendientes rechazados se desmoronó ante la presión de ver como la unión del matrimonio era cada vez más inminente. Ranma y Akane esquivaron automáticamente los ataques que ya se habían tardado en llegar. Estaban tan acostumbrados que ni siquiera les costó trabajo proteger el pastel.

Con una serie de movimientos completamente sincronizados, los novios sirvieron rebanadas perfectas en los platos que Kasumi había apilado en una esquina de la mesa y los lanzaron hacia las mesas donde aterrizaron suavemente frente a cada uno de los asistentes. Ranma incluso se permitió el gusto de estrellar algunas rebanadas directamente contra los rostros de Tatewaki y Gosúnkugi. Estuvo tentado a hacerlo con Ryoga también, pero al estar éste sentado tranquilamente al lado de Akari, complicaba las cosas cuando tuviera que rendir cuentas de sus actos frente a Akane.

Maldijo por lo bajo al cerdo faldero y se limitó a despachar dos platos de pastel en dirección a su mesa.

Tatewaki, ciego por la ira y el merengue que le cubría los ojos, alcanzó la nuca de Shampoo con su bokken, blandiéndolo en un último ataque de patéticas y alocadas estocadas. Mousse se apresuró a devolverle el favor con sus armas ocultas, fallando al apuntar y alcanzando a Ukyo y Kodachi. Konatsu intentó interceptar las cadenas pero no se dio cuenta que Shampoo ya había alzado sus chuís con la misma intención.

Ranma se encogió de hombros y se llevó el tenedor con pastel a la boca, decidido a disfrutar al menos eso, antes de que todo se fuera al garete.

La mirada asesina de Akane lo detuvo antes de que pudiera probar bocado.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—El primer bocado, Ranma.

No se lo esperaba. Entre tanto alboroto se había olvidado de dónde estaban y de lo que estaban haciendo. No era un día cualquiera en el dojo Tendo, se estaba casando con Akane. Su Akane. La mujer que había soportado las mil y una peripecias y contratiempos con estoica voluntad, aceptando que esa era la única forma que lograrían celebrar su matrimonio. Se hacía una boda llena de desquiciados o no se hacía nada.

Y Akane había aceptado esto. Lo había aceptado a él.

En ese momento, mirando esos ojos cafés llenos de ilusiones, se dio cuenta de que nunca podría negarle eso, ni ninguna otra cosa. Se inclinó hacia ella, entrecerrando los ojos, súbitamente poseído por un inmenso deseo de besarla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Ranma?

La voz de su antiguo rival le hizo recordar lo mucho que se arrepentía de no haberle aplastado la cara con pan y crema de mantequilla.

—¿Vas a permitir que estos dementes arruinen el día de Akane-san? ¡Por una vez en tu vida, sé un hombre y arregla esto!

Ranma suspiró cansadamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que los insultos a su hombría habían perdido el impacto que solían tener cuando recién adquirió la maldición, pero eso no significaba que dejaran de ser molestos. No obstante, un último vistazo al rostro expectante de Akane terminó de convencerlo que era momento de intervenir.

Haciendo caso omiso a la batalla campal a la que Ryoga se había unido gustosamente, ahora que tenía la excusa de hacerse al héroe, Ranma tomó a su novia en brazos y se escabulló con ella hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

Una vez que estuvieron a prudente distancia del dojo, se permitieron el lujo de detenerse a caminar tranquilamente por la calle. Sin hablar, con un acuerdo implícito y sin prisas. Era uno de esos pequeños intervalos de calma en medio de la algarabía que habían aprendido a disfrutar cada vez que se les daban. No importaban las miradas curiosas o extrañadas que les dirigían los transeúntes cuando reparaban en el vestido de novia y el esmoquin que se habían enfundado apresuradamente antes de salir. Tomados de la mano, era como si no existiera nadie más.

Como cada vez que se miraban a los ojos y sabían que todo era como debería ser.

–¡Ahí están! ¡Ran-chan y Akane-chan!

Y como siempre, cuando la fragilidad de esa calma se hacía presente de manera grata, les estallaba en la cara.

–¡Airen! ¡Volver aquí!

–Aunque hayan hecho los rituales, no estarán verdaderamente casados hasta que sellen el acta en el ayuntamiento –murmuró Gosúnkugi con una voz casi fantasmal que contrastaba con los feroces alaridos de los demás.

–¡Ranma, mi amor! ¡Dile de una vez a esa arpía que NO vas a casarte con ella! –chilló Kodachi, finalizando el comentario con una serie de sus célebres carcajadas.

–¡Dile tú, hermosa Akane, que jamás te rebajarías a ser la esposa de un apestoso indigente como él!

Los aludidos intercambiaron miradas contrariadas.

–¿Es cierto eso, Akane-san?

El tono de idiota esperanzado sin remedio fue más de lo que Ranma pudo soportar.

–¿Y a ti qué más te da, cerdito? No creo que a Akari le guste enterarse de que estás preguntando eso…

El sonrojo de ira y los labios apretados de Ryoga fueron toda la recompensa que podía esperar. Lástima que estuviera tan enfocado en conseguirla que no se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que podría traer su sonrisa de triunfo arrogante.

–¡¿Estás diciendo que sí quieres casarte con ella, Ran-chan?!

–Bueno, tampoco dije eso…

–¡Ranma!

–Ehm… quiero decir… ¿Akane?

–¡Aléjate de ella, bellaco!

–¡Akane alejar de Ranma!

El chuí estrellándose contra el pavimento fue la señal de turno para continuar con el combate. Para el creciente fastidio de Ranma, fue Ryoga quien desvió las pequeñas espátulas voladoras, por estar en una mejor posición para hacerlo.

–¡Dilo de una vez, Ranma-sama! ¡Que sepan estas plebeyas a quién amas en realidad!

–¡Shampoo, Ranma amar solo Shampoo y nadie más!

La espátula gigante chocó contra los chuí y el listón rojo fue interceptado por unas cucharas de té que lo clavaron al pavimento.

–¡Qué vergüenza, Ranma! Si yo no estuviera casado, tomaría a Akane-chan como mi esposa sin pensarlo dos veces.

–¿Sentaro? ¿Y tú a qué hora...?

–Aún no es tarde, _mademoiselle_ Tendo, podría venir conmigo a la mansión Chardin… su hermana ya no estará disponible para mí, pero la oferta para ser mi esposa sigue en pie.

–¡No molestes, Picolet!

Los pies de Ranma se estrellaron contra la cara del rubio al mismo tiempo que el puño de Akane se hundió en su estómago.

–Tú diles, Akane…

–¿Eh? ¿Es en serio, Ranma?

–Pueees, es que… no… no te veías taaan molesta cuando te pidieron que cargaras los barriles de sake esta mañana.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Tú eras el que estaba emocionado poniendo los manteles!

–Al menos no puse tantas mesas y sillas en el dojo que no había espacio para pasar…

–Ranmaaaa…

El susurro de advertencia hizo que Ranma se planteara la posibilidad de haber llegado demasiado lejos, pero al menos había logrado desviar la atención del tema…

–¡Lo sabía! Entonces ya está aclarado todo, Ran-chan y Akane-chan no quieren casarse.

–¡Akane Tendo, mi diosa con alma de tigresa! ¡Ven a mis brazos y ya no te preocupes más por disimular tu eterna devoción hacia mí!

–Ranma amar Shampoo, demostrar cuando salvar en Kuno residencia de trampas ocultas.

–A mí también me rescató de las garras de una muerte inminente, aquella noche estrellada cuando nos conocimos sobre los tejados. Es obvio que desde entonces ardemos juntos en la llama inextinguible del amor mutuo.

–¡Por supuesto que no!, Ran-chan me ama a mí porque soy su mejor amiga desde que teníamos seis años, ¿quién lo va a conocer mejor que yo?

Ranma y Akane titubearon por un momento, mirándose desconcertados. Ciertamente ninguno de ellos quería ser el primero en admitir que se estaban casando por voluntad propia, pero ambos sabían bien que las discusiones nunca iban a acabar a menos que dejaran las cosas bien claras.

–Lo siento, Kuno‐sempai, pero la fiesta es en el dojo.

Por supuesto, la respuesta más lógica para Ranma fue seguir haciendo precisamente las mismas cosas que nunca los llevaban a nada.

Aprovechó para asestar un par de golpes más de los necesarios en la cara de Ryoga, antes de volver a su insatisfactorio combate contra Tatewaki. Últimamente le costaba más ignorar ese ligero desazón, la innegable futilidad de todas esas batallas. Siempre había visto los enfrentamientos como algo divertido, como un juego que compartía con sus rivales, compañeros, amigos.

Peleas como ésta no eran más que parte de la celebración, un momento de sana convivencia entre las personas más cercanas que había conocido en años.

De reojo veía cómo las chicas intercambiaban golpes e insultos que ya no ofendían a nadie. Aparentemente nada había cambiado, pero si observaba atentamente, podría darse cuenta de que las acciones eran más motivadas por la costumbre, porque ninguno de ellos parecía conocer otra forma de comportarse.

Y de pronto también se sintió agradecido por tener a todas estas personas a su alrededor que constituían una especie de familia.

Esto es, hasta que una de las espátulas voladoras pasó rozando la cara de Akane, no lo suficiente para hacerle ningún daño, pero demasiado cerca para su gusto. Fue entonces cuando decidió que el juego había terminado.

Un puñetazo para Tatewaki, dos patadas para Ryoga y una mirada asesina para Gosúnkugi fueron suficientes. Después echó a correr en dirección a Shampoo para desarmarla con un par de golpes en las muñecas y lanzar los chui lejos de su alcance.

Mousse, que hasta ese momento había permanecido más o menos quieto como nervioso espectador, no dudó en lanzarse al ataque al advertir que su amada se encontraba en peligro.

Mientras Akane se enfrentaba a Ukyo, Ranma avistó el cuerpo postrado de Kodachi, quien tomaba hondas bocanadas de aire para no perder la consciencia. En un rápido giro para evadir las cadenas de Mousse, se acercó a tomar el listón de gimnasia, sin dejar de trazar círculos alrededor de los dos amazonas y atarlos junto con la chef de okonomiyakis.

Una explosión de origen desconocido los lanzó al aire justo cuando creían que la pelea había terminado y lo único que a Ranma le importó en ese momento fue deslizarse en el aire hacia Akane para asegurarse de que no tuviera una mala caída.

El alivio de tenerla entre sus brazos sólo le duró un momento, porque enseguida sintió su espalda chocar contra una superficie definitivamente líquida… y por supuesto, helada.

Aún así tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar que la inconveniente transformación y el esmoquin demasiado grande para su cuerpo femenino. Sin soltar a Akane y procurando mantener su cabeza arriba de la superficie, nadó como pudo hacia la orilla del canal en el que habían caído, aferrándose al pasto para arrastrarse fuera del agua. Tosiendo ligeramente, Akane estiró por encima de uno de los hombros de la pelirroja para ayudarlo a jalar.

Una vez en suelo firme, se dejaron caer por un momento, cansados y maltrechos.

Ranma se incorporó ligeramente para observar a Akane y cerciorarse de que no estuviera herida. La joven Tendo tosía suavemente, pero más allá del cansancio de luchar por su vida y casi morir ahogada, parecía estar perfectamente. La pelirroja se tomó un par de momentos más para contemplarla y volver a sentirse el más afortunado de los zopencos.

–Akane… –susurró suavemente, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el césped.

–¿Hmm? –la aludida se echó a su lado.

–El Registro Civil está a dos cuadras.

–Lo logramos –suspiró ella, cerrando los ojos.

En su prisa por llegar al ayuntamiento antes de que los alcanzaran las mismas pestes de toda la vida, no se percataron de que Ranma seguía en su forma femenina cuando el juez del Registro Civil se quedó mirando de una hacia la otra con una expresión desencajada.

–¿Matrimonio, dijeron? –repitió dudoso el encargado.

–Sí, por favor –respondió Akane distraídamente mientras rebuscaba entre sus ropas, la bolsita en la que llevaba el sello de ella y el de Ranma*.

De su cabello enmarañado asomaban trozos de ramas y el resto de su tocado que se iba deshaciendo a cada paso. Su cara blanquecina, manchada de sabrá Kami qué tanta cosa, apenas retenía rastro del maquillaje que con tanto cuidado se había aplicado en la mañana. Con el vestido rasgado y sucio, las mejillas rosadas de tanto correr y esa mirada tan intensa como solo ella misma podía ser, a Ranma le pareció que nunca antes se había visto tan hermosa.

El juez interrumpió la embelesada contemplación con un carraspeo nada discreto.

–¿Están seguras? –insistió, a pesar de que ya había extendido el acta frente a ellas.

Las dos chicas tardaron un momento más en comprender la razón de su aturdimiento.

Ranma fue el primero en caer en cuenta de que su estado lamentable, descalzo y oliendo a cloaca, era lo de menos comparado con el hecho de que en ese momento se encontraba transformado en una voluptuosa pelirroja. Se encogió apenado, sintiéndose más que nunca como el inmundo fenómeno que nadie en su sano juicio querría desposar, pero Akane le tomó la mano, sonriendo con dulzura. Mientras con la otra mano sellaba el acta que finalmente los declaraba oficialmente casados.

–Sí. Él es mi esposo.

FIN

**Notas de la autora**

¡Hola a todos! Quiero agradecer públicamente a Jorgi por ser una editora maravillosa, diligente y con ideas muy divertidas, que además se apresuró para que pudiera publicar hoy y solo por mi ingrata tardancia es que hasta ahora lo estoy haciendo. Mil gracias, reina, sin ti, nada de esto habría sido posible. También a Ely (2cm) por ayudarme con el título, aunque todavía no lo sepa, jaja.

Un poco tarde, pero les recomiendo leer el capítulo mientras escuchan la canción "Keep Me Crazy" de Sheppard. Fue una inspiración muy importante para todo este embrollo.

Por lo demás, me encantaría saber qué opinan. Fanarts próximamente en mi perfil de FB, si me quieren agregar o seguir, mi perfil es público y subo todos los dibujos que hago del fandom. Nos leemos.

¡Un abrazo!

LunaGitana

*En Japón, en vez de firmas se usan sellos.

**Cualquier otra duda cultural, me pueden preguntar.


	2. Apéndice La Noche de Bodas

**Chikaimasu ka?**

_Apéndice. La Noche de Bodas._

Era de noche cuando dos delicadas figuras se detuvieron frente a la reja de entrada del dojo Tendo. Se trataba de dos chicas jóvenes que iban tomadas de la mano. Estaban sucias, desaliñadas, exhaustas… y oficialmente casadas.

Intercambiaron una última sonrisa para darse ánimos antes de entrar al recinto donde seguramente les esperaba una buena dosis de realidad.

Todo estaba tan aparentemente tranquilo en el recibidor que por unos instantes se permitieron hacerse ilusiones de que podrían escabullirse hacia la habitación sin ser vistos por ningún miembro de la familia. Un leve murmullo uniforme de música y voces que se colaba a través de las ventanas indicaba que la celebración no había terminado del todo. Con un poco de suerte, todos estarían lo suficientemente entretenidos continuando la celebración como para percibir la oportunidad de ir a inmiscuirse en asuntos que claramente no eran de su incumbencia.

Sobra decir que lo que menos tenían Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo era precisamente buena suerte, tal y como lo demostró la presencia de una temblorosa figura rechoncha al pie de las escaleras.

–¡P-chan! –exclamó Akane con alegría, inclinándose para recoger al cerdito en sus brazos.

El puerco no alcanzó a chillar ni dos veces antes de ser arrebatado con violencia de los brazos de Akane.

–Ve a ducharte primero –pidió Ranma antes de que la otra chica pudiera protestar–, te llevaré algo de ropa para que te pongas cuando salgas.

La tímida expresión de la pelirroja al intentar completar la frase de modo casual le distrajo tanto que se olvidó del chanchito por completo. Akane asintió atolondradamente y se dirigió hacia el baño, tratando de no pensar demasiado en las implicaciones de lo que Ranma le acababa de ofrecer.

Aferrándose inconscientemente a la esperanza de que nadie más notara su regreso, deslizó la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se desvistió apresuradamente, lanzando el maltrecho vestido de novia a una esquina y sin ningún cuidado.

Con la misma prisa se enjabonó todo el cuerpo, más atenta a los ruidos exteriores que a lo que estaba haciendo. No pudo evitar notar cierto paralelismo con el día que conoció a su ahora esposo y los dos incidentes que tuvieron en ese mismo cuarto de baño. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado y los sutiles avances en su relación, tenía que reconocer que las circunstancias seguían siendo sumamente vergonzosas. Todavía se sonrojaba recordando el momento en el que lo vio ahí de pie, saliendo de la tina.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Ranma encontrar un atuendo para traerle, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que lo mejor sería que para cuando él bajara, la encontrara remojada en el furoba.

"_¿Por qué? No es nada que no haya visto antes"_, pensó amargamente, "_o nada que no vaya a ver dentro de un rato"._

Porque era su noche de bodas.

Al menos estando en el furoba, con el agua caliente, no tendrían que preocuparse de que se transformara en mujer, porque eso sería inconveniente.

Inmediatamente se reprendió a sí misma por la dirección en la que iba ese pensamiento. Su cuerpo entero estaba susceptible por la expectación, la espuma le hacía cosquillas y la sensación de la esponja era más nítida de lo normal. El aire enfriaba la fina capa de humedad que le cubría los hombros y la espalda haciendo que se le erizara la piel.

Ranma no se atrevería a intentar nada en la bañera, ¿o sí? Ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo. Ella misma no sabía ni cómo empezar a imaginarlo.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Si era sincera consigo misma, una que otra idea sí que se le había cruzado por la cabeza alguna vez. Tal vez más que unas cuantas veces, ya que se estaba sincerando.

Su pulso se aceleró, porque incluso si nada pasaba en el baño, no podría decir lo mismo de la habitación. Tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarse a ese momento, y Akane no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo actuar, de cómo…

Cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que no estaba preparada. Entró en pánico por unos segundos, abrazándose en un intento desesperado por cubrir un poco su desnudez, sintiéndose ridícula y decidiendo adoptar una pose sexy en el último momento, en caso de que Ranma se asomara. Estaba tan nerviosa que había empezado a temblar ligeramente.

Podía distinguir una silueta al otro lado de la puerta corrediza, moviéndose con total tranquilidad. Tal vez Ranma sólo dejaría la ropa en alguna parte y saldría sin decir nada. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, Akane empezó a impacientarse.

Respiraba agitadamente, con los músculos tensos para sostener la posición que consideraba le favorecería más. Le pareció haber esperado una eternidad cuando la puerta corrediza del furoba finalmente se deslizó y a través de la abertura se asomó una sonriente Kasumi. Akane no supo si sentirse aliviada o avergonzada así que se limitó a seguir enjabonándose con la esperanza de que su hermana no hubiera notado nada fuera de lo común.

–¿Necesitas ayuda, Akane-chan?

–¿Ehh? ¿por qué necesitaría...? –hizo una pausa en la que se mordió los labios–, digo…

–¿Quieres que te talle la espalda? –intervino Kasumi, completamente ajena a los pensamientos de su hermanita.

Akane se limitó a asentir suavemente, sintiendo cómo un peso se hundía sobre su estómago.

No era que no quisiera hacerlo, pero estaba muy nerviosa porque no sabía qué esperar. Se sentía completamente perdida y deseó más que nunca que su madre estuviera ahí para hacerle todas las preguntas que se amontonaban en su garganta.

Tampoco era que Ranma le resultase desconocido. Había tenido suficiente tiempo para habituarse a su cuerpo, su calor, su cercanía. Los brazos seguros y confiables alrededor de ella y el latir acelerado de su pecho le era casi tan familiar como el de su propio corazón.

Sabía que no había nada que temer, pero no estaba segura de poder cumplir con las expectativas. El matrimonio traía consigo nuevas _actividades_ en las que no tenía nada de experiencia. Ranma estaría consciente de ello también, y seguro esperaba que Akane cumpliera con su nuevo papel de esposa. Imágenes atroces de Ranma transformado en un voraz depredador hambriento empezaron a llenar su cabeza sin que pudiera evitarlo.

–Kasumi-oneechan, –llamó en un susurro– la verdad es que estoy aterrada…

–¡Oh, Akane-chan! –la mayor de las Tendo se llevó una mano a la mejilla en un gesto de preocupación maternal– No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, todo va a salir bien, ya verás.

–¿En serio lo crees? –no pudo evitar que sus ojos se iluminaran de esperanza.

–¡Por supuesto, pequeña! –rió de forma reconfortante–. Tía Nodoka y yo vamos a limpiar el dojo, papá y tío Genma se encargarán de empacar las mesas para devolverlas a la rentadora. Todo quedará reluciente y de vuelta a la normalidad.

–A la normalidad… –repitió Akane suavemente. Si tan solo fuera tan fácil.

–Así es, Akane-chan, –continuó Kasumi sin inmutarse– tú y Ranma-kun seguro estarán tan cansados mañana que no sería justo darles trabajo extra.

–¡Kasumi-oneechan!

Akane se encogió sobre el banquillo, sintiendo un sonrojo de cuerpo completo. Su hermana mayor sólo continuó sonriendo impasible, con esa calma permanente ostentaba hasta ante las más raras circunstancias.

–¿Ya estás lista, hermanita? –Nabiki se asomó por encima del hombro de Kasumi.

Akane le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza a la recién llegada. Todos sus deseos de sincerarse y pedir consejo se esfumaron de inmediato.

–Ya todos están esperando, Akane –insistió Nabiki, entrando al baño para ponerse cómoda sobre el borde del furoba.

–¿Esperando?

–Sí, ya sabes. El _mizuage_.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el crujido del cubo resquebrajándose entre las manos de Akane.

–¿Sabes?, sus amigos pagaron muy bien por dejarlos espiar desde mi cuarto, –continuó Nabiki impávida–, ya sabes que desde ahí se escucha muy bien _todo_.

El grito de frustración de Akane llegó se escuchó hasta el segundo piso.

Desde la planta alta, Ranma sintió el impulso de ir a socorrer a su mujer, pero en ese momento se enfrentaba a sus propios problemas. Había ido a la antigua habitación de Akane en busca de ropa, hasta que fue emboscado por el maestro Happosai y su colección completa de los modelos más atrevidos que jamás pensó que pudieran existir. El muy desvergonzado todavía se los estaba ofreciendo, a cambio de que pasara su noche de bodas transformado en mujer y lo dejaran observar.

Antes de que pudiera inventar más condiciones absurdas, Soun y Genma entraron a la habitación, visiblemente ebrios y riendo escandalosamente. Tenían los rostros colorados y se tambaleaban tanto que sólo podían mantenerse en pie apoyándose el uno en el otro.

–¡Ranma-kun, hijo mío! ¡Qué feliz soy! –Soun se abalanzó hacia la pelirroja, llorando a moco tendido mientras lo abrazaba.

–Escucha, muchacho –vociferó Genma, agarrándose del marco de la puerta ahora que había perdido su principal punto de apoyo –. No tenemos mucho tiempo así que pon atención.

Genma rebuscó dentro de la chaqueta de su kimono. De pronto, se le iluminó el rostro y sacó la botella de shochu barato que Ranma había descartado durante la ceremonia. Después procedió a empinar el codo con una sonrisa triunfal, olvidando lo que iba a decir. Los enormes ojos de Happosai se iluminaron al ver el licor y se abalanzó hacia Genma para quitarle la botella, descubriendo que llevaba varias más dentro del haori.

El anciano se apresuró a vaciar el botín, lanzando todo tipo de pequeños objetos al aire. Bolsitas de botanas, pañuelos, naipes y abanicos de papel se esparcieron por el suelo.

Un raído pergamino rodó hacia los pies de Ranma. Soun se inclinó a recogerlo pero perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de nalgas al suelo.

–Todo lo que necesitas saber está aquí –espetó Soun seriamente, como si se hubiera sentado a propósito en vez de haber caído con toda la torpeza de una gallina alcoholizada.

Desde el exterior de la habitación les llegó el golpeteo de unas fuertes pisadas estampándose sobre el pasillo, seguida de cerca por los suaves murmullos de las mujeres de la casa.

–Como sea, me iré a bañar –murmuró la pelirroja en dirección general hacia sus padres que continuaban hablando arrastrando las palabras, entre risas y cambios súbitos de tema entre una frase y otra.

De pasada solo alcanzó a ver que las mujeres se metían al cuarto de Kasumi, pero las risitas entusiastas de las dos hermanas mayores teminaron de crisparle los nervios. Decidió que Akane sobreviviría. Nada en el mundo lo iba a convencer de entrar ahí.

Se metió a bañar a toda prisa, temiendo ser atacado por el maestro, así que para cuando los tambaleantes borrachos finalmente llegaron al baño, Ranma ya estaba saliendo del furoba, transformado en hombre.

–Ahora que Akane-kun y tú están casados, hay cosas que tenemos que explicarte –balbuceó Genma entre tragos de licor.

–Este es el momento para responder todas tus dudas, Ranma-kun. ¡Así que pregunta todo lo que quieras! –acotó Soun, intentando arrebatarle la botella a su amigo.

–La _primera vez_ va a ser difícil, pero estamos aquí para orientarte. –Continuó Genma, estirando el brazo para que Soun no alcanzara la botella.

Una vena resaltó en la frente de Ranma, pero se contuvo mientras se vestía lentamente. Al menos alguien había tenido la amabilidad de dejarle algo de ropa limpia en el baño. Hizo una nota mental de agradecer a su madre hasta que vio que bajo el yukata había una tanga roja con un ridículo diseño de elefantito en la parte de enfrente. Debajo del caricaturesco rostro del animal se asomaba una diminuta pero prolija corbata de moño. Típico de Nodoka.

–Antes que nada vas a tener que hacer el ritual del _mizuage_ –explicó Soun solemnemente mientras Genma masticaba ruidosamente unas galletas de arroz que se había encontrado entre los pliegues de su kimono. –Durante siete días te vamos a dejar tres huevos encima de la cama.

–Debes comer sólo las yemas, –acotó Genma, con la boca medio llena–, las claras son para _lubricar_, ¿entiendes?

Ranma bufó hastiado sin prestar demasiada atención a los viejos. Se enfocó en resolver el problema más inmediato. Si algo bueno había adquirido a partir de su maldición era el hábito de tener siempre al menos ropa interior para emergencias en uno de los cajones de la entrada del baño. Después de vestirse, se escondió la tanga entre la ropa para que sus padres no fueran a encontrarla, ya pensaría después en una forma de deshacerse de ella.

–Esto es muy importante, Ranma-kun. No debes apresurarte. –el tono de voz de Soun empezaba a tornarse agobiado.

–Relájese, Tendo-kun. Ranma ya sabe todo eso.

Genma le dio un par de sonoras palmadas en la espalda a su amigo, quien volteó a verlo con el rostro plasmado de esperanza.

–¿Está seguro, Saotome-kun?

–¡Por supuesto! La actuación de esta noche solo será un espectáculo simbólico para completar la ceremonia. Ya sabe, para convencer a los invitados.

Ranma se cepilló los dientes con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar las cada vez más estruendosas carcajadas de Soun y Genma.

–¡Así es, Tendo-kun! No tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Estoy seguro de que mi hijo ya ha tenido muchas oportunidades para aprender y perfeccionar la _técnica_.

–Tiene razón, Saotome-kun. Su muchacho no desaprovecharía todas las veces que ha tenido para _practicar_, después de todo este tiempo viviendo aquí en el dojo.

–¡Cierto! El futuro de la escuela de combate libre quedará bien asegurado. –soltó Genma bien pagado de sí mismo, quitándole la cáscara a su edamame.

–¿Es verdad eso, Ranma-kun? –chilló Soun con los ojos ilusionados y llenos de lágrimas, colgándose de la camiseta del muchacho. –¿Nos harás sentir orgullosos?

Ranma salió tranquilamente del baño, dejando atrás a los dos hombres a los que acababa de moler a golpes y disfrutando de su bien merecido momento de silencio.

Al llegar al segundo piso, se encontró con una temblorosa Akane que miraba hacia el interior de la que antes era la habitación de huéspedes como si se estuviera asomando hacia el mismísimo infierno. En sus manos llevaba la canasta apretujada con los restos pulverizados de sus artículos de aseo personal que no habían sobrevivido la conversación que tuvo con sus hermanas minutos antes.

Detrás de ella, Kasumi y Nodoka sonreían reconfortantemente, ajenas al horror de la chica y con un tono jovial que no hacía más que acentuar la consternación de Ranma. Nabiki ni siquiera hacía el intento por disimular la risa.

Por un momento, Ranma se encontró planeando una ruta de escape. La facilidad con la que podría simplemente tomar a su esposa en brazos y salir huyendo por la ventana era tan tentadora, pero no podía hacer eso. Ya no más. Respiró hondo y caminó hacia el frente con la espalda erguida.

Nodoka, Kasumi y Nabiki retrocedieron un par de pasos para dar espacio a los nuevos esposos. Ranma asintió en dirección a su madre y se situó al lado de Akane.

Lo que vio dentro del cuarto lo dejó helado.

Durante la planeación de la boda, había escuchado ciertos comentarios acerca de los cambios de dormitorio que se harían a partir de su matrimonio, así que esto no le tomó por sorpresa. Lo que jamás se imaginó fue que sus padres hubieran encontrado el tiempo para decorar la habitación que ahora compartiría con Akane como si fuera una oda al mal gusto.

–Entren, no sean tímidos –los alentó Nodoka, genuinamente convencida de que estaban encantados con la sorpresa.

Ranma y Akane intercambiaron miradas de pánico. Ambos sabían perfectamente que no podrían oponerse a la sonrisa amorosamente maternal de Nodoka, mucho menos si estaba secundada por la gentil expresión de Kasumi.

Akane tomó a su esposo de la mano y dio un par de pasos hacia el interior de la alcoba, tratando de convencerse a sí misma que su situación no era tan mala.

Lo primero que saltaba a la vista era la cama matrimonial que Soun había mandado traer como principal regalo de bodas. Estaba cubierta por una manta bordada a mano con figuras de corazones, amuletos de fertilidad y frases de ánimo en distintos tonos de rojo y rosa. Ninguno de los dos recién casados necesitaba ver las sonrisas orgullosas de Nodoka y Kasumi para saber que todo eso era obra de ellas.

Encima de la cabecera había un pequeño altar dedicado a Inari, la diosa de la fertilidad. Lleno de pequeñas estatuas, omamoris y velas con formas fálicas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Alrededor de éste, toda la pared estaba cubierta con corazones de papel brillante precariamente recortados, enmarcando una serie de pósters y folletos evidentemente robados del Kanamara Matsuri.

Avanzaron un par de pasos más, siguiendo el camino de pétalos de prímulas, madreselvas y camelias, custodiado por estatuas jizo de piedra, cada una con su respectivo gorrito y bufanda de lana tejidos con impecable destreza y cargando pequeños saquitos llenos de arroz.

Del techo colgaba un gigantesco kusudama que les explotó en la cara, rociándolos con confetti y miles de amuletos ema con deseos escritos a mano por Genma y Soun. Tampoco necesitaban leerlos para saber que los mensajes no tenían nada de inocentes.

Akane se sentó sobre la cama, tratando de recobrar el control. Estaba vestida con un sencillo yukata como los que usaba en los resorts de baños termales y se veía completamente adorable con las mejillas rosadas y esa respiración agitada. Verla ahí, de pronto hizo que todo se volviera más real. Ranma no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajaran hacia el armario casi sin pensarlo.

–Si quieres, puedo dormir en el futón, –ofreció tímidamente.

–¡No seas ridículo, Ranma! –le llegó el grito de su padre a través de la pared.

–¿Cómo puedes decir algo así a mi hijita justo en su noche de bodas? ¿Acaso no tienes corazón? –sollozó Soun asomándose por la rendija de la puerta.

–Vaya, cuñadito. No creí que fueras tan lento.

–Hijo… eso no es muy varonil de tu parte –al murmullo preocupado de Nodoka le siguió el chasquido metálico de una katana siendo desenfundada.

–No es necesario, Ranma –respondió Akane con voz firme, como si no hubiera escuchado los demás comentarios. –Tienes el mismo derecho que yo de dormir aquí.

La mirada asesina de color avellana que recorrió a todos los presentes fue suficiente para silenciarlos.

Ranma tragó duro, asintió levemente y caminó hacia ella para tomar asiento a su lado. Se miraron de nuevo como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo mientras los demás retrocedían ligeramente intimidados.

–¿Estás bien, Akane? –preguntó el chico en un susurro tembloroso.

Quería reconfortarla, pero tenía que admitir que se sentía mucho más asustado de lo que ella se veía.

–¿Podrían hablar más fuerte? No oigo nada –exclamó Ukyo a través de la pared, desde el pasillo de al lado.

Se escucharon un par de golpes sordos y un objeto cayendo al suelo, seguido de los susurros frenéticos de Konatsu rogándole a Ukyo que se fueran de ahí.

–¡Hey, ustedes dos! –interrumpió el potente grito de Nabiki –, ¡si rompen algo, se los cobraré por el doble de lo que cueste!

–¿Ucchan? –balbuceó contrariado Ranma –, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

–¡No es la única, Ranma-sama! –las potentes carcajadas de Kodachi se escucharon tan claras como si estuviera ahí sentada en medio de ellos y no al otro lado de la pared. –Aquí estaré para recibirte cuando te canses de jugar con esa chiquilla andrajosa y quieras probar una mujer de verdad.

–¡Saotome, maldito demonio! –agregó Tatewaki –, ¡no creas que engañas a nadie con esta ridícula farsa! ¡Admite de una vez que jamás serás digno de mi adorada tigresa y libérala de tu vil embrujo!

Ranma le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad a la pared, pero cuando giró a ver a su mujer, ésta se limitó a negar resignadamente con la cabeza. Se volvieron a quedar en silencio y fue cuando Akane notó el pequeño biombo que se encontraba mal acomodado en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Estaba decorado con unos zorritos blancos garabateados en diversas posiciones, sosteniendo herramientas de campo y canastas rebosantes de arroz. Era tan pequeño que por arriba se alcanzaba a ver la coronilla de las personas que se ocultaban tras él y a los lados se asomaban los pies y pedazos de kimono.

–¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo? –exigió Akane acercándose al biombo, aún más indignada al notar los agujeros que sus familiares había hecho para poder ver mejor.

–No te preocupes, Akane-chan, querida, –respondió Nodoka con toda tranquilidad –aquí estaremos toda la noche para reconfortarte y darles ánimos.

–Así es –, apoyó Kasumi –, vigilaremos en todo momento.

Akane no supo si reír o llorar cuando se asomó tras el biombo y descubrió a Nodoka, Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun y Genma cómodamente instalados alrededor de un kotatsu, con humeantes tazas de té y todo tipo de aperitivos sobre la mesa.

–Por supuesto, hermanita –rió Nabiki de forma burlona. –Aquí estaremos durante _todos_ los siete días del ritual, sin falta.

–¿Siete dí…?

Los ojos color avellana volaron automáticamente al centro de la cama, donde recordaba haber visto una canasta con tres huevos, atados con un listón rosa pálido y una tarjeta de buena suerte. Obvios toques de Kasumi.

–El primer día es solamente un dedo, Ranma-kun, –se apresuró a explicar Soun. –Mañana tal vez podrás intentar con dos, luego con tres y así sucesivamente hasta que...

–¡Gracias, papá! –Interrumpió Akane con el rostro casi morado de la vergüenza. –¡Es suficiente!

Ranma se sonrojó pero sólo pudo apretar los puños y bajar la cabeza. Akane lo miró con empatía para luego dirigirle una mirada asesina a los huevos como si fueran los culpables de todo lo que estaba pasando. En un impulso, los apartó bruscamente para ocultarlos en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Por el momento era suficiente con ponerlos fuera de su vista.

–¡No estarán solos, Akane-san! –le llegó la voz temblorosa de Ryoga desde el pasillo de enfrente, –¡si ese canalla aprovechado de Ranma intenta hacer algo que tú no quieras, solo dilo y acudiremos en tu ayuda!

–¡Buena suerte, Akane-chan, Ranma-san! –apostilló Akari con entusiasmo, como si los estuviera animando en una competencia deportiva.

–¡Oye! ¿A quién le dices aprovechado, pedazo de tocino?

–¿A quién más, niñita? –se escuchó cómo Ryoga se puso de pie de golpe, –¿crees que no sé qué tipo de obscenidades estás pensando en este momento?

Ranma enrojeció enseguida. No sabía si era más fuerte la vergüenza de saberse descubierto o la indignación ante la hipocresía de Ryoga. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no recriminarle ahí mismo todas sus chapucerías e intentos por realizar sus depravadas fantasías, hasta que Ryoga cometió el error de interpretar su silencio como una apertura para atacar.

–¡Sé perfectamente bien todas las indecencias que te mueres por hacerle, Ranma! ¡pero Akane-san me tiene a mí para protegerla!

–¡Óyeme tú, _marrano_! –antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba abriendo la puerta violentamente. –Akane es mi esposa y…

Desde el suelo del pasillo lo miraba no solamente Ryoga, sino Akari quien sonreía nerviosamente, sentada en medio de él y los hermanos Kuno. Ukyo y Konatsu se asomaban desde el pasillo lateral para escuchar mejor. Ranma titubeó unos instantes antes de meterle un puñetazo a Ryoga en plena cara.

–¡Todo esto es tu culpa, cerdo boca floja!

El primer golpe lo tomó desprevenido, pero Ryoga no necesitó ni medio segundo para ponerse de pie y lanzar un contraataque. A pesar del reducido espacio, los dos jóvenes no tuvieron problemas para enfrascarse en una encarnizada batalla que a pesar de su ferocidad, demostraba un perfecto control sobre la trayectoria de cada golpe, cuidando de no dañar los alrededores, especialmente a Akari.

Un delicado equilibrio entre furia salvaje y cruda; y el impecable dominio de dos artistas marciales con años de experiencia.

Al momento que Ranma giró para esquivar una patada, un pedazo de tela roja cayó al suelo, cerca de donde estaba sentada Akari. La chica lo recogió sin darle demasiada importancia y distraídamente la extendió en el suelo frente a ella, para luego soltar un chillido de espanto al percatarse de que se trataba de una tanga roja con un diseño algo peculiar.

Atraídas por el sonido, Ukyo y Kodachi desviaron su atención hacia Akari. La primera en identificar la prenda fue la cocinera de okonomiyakis, quien en su prisa por apoderarse de la tanga, no pudo disimular lo suficiente como para no alertar a la rosa negra de sus intenciones.

–¡Es de Ran-chan!– jadeó con entusiasmo–, ¡Ran-chan la tenía puesta!

–¿De Ranma-sama? ¡Hazte a un lado, criada culinaria!

–¡Yo la vi primero! ¡Suéltala!

Un violento crujido de madera y cristal al final del pasillo hizo que Akane se asomara tímidamente a través de la puerta de la habitación. Intercambió un par de miradas de desconcierto con Akari, esta última aún sonriendo incómoda sin saber qué hacer. Ignorando a las chicas que aún peleaban por la tanga, Akane caminó a lo largo del pasillo para encontrarse con la pared destrozada.

–¡Ranma, Ryoga! –llamó a través del agujero–, ¿están bien?

–¡Sí, ahora subo! –respondió una chillona voz femenina que conocía muy bien.

Por supuesto, de ese lado del patio estaba el estanque.

–¿Dónde está Ryoga? –preguntó extrañada al ver que solamente la pelirroja subía al segundo piso de un salto.

–Se perdió.

Ranma se encogió de hombros con una expresión de aburrimiento y luego lanzó el furioso cerdito hacia el regazo de Akari. P-chan le dirigió una última mirada de resentimiento a la empapada pelirroja antes de rendirse ante los mimos de su novia. Al menos Ranma había tenido la decencia de ir por una toalla para envolverlo antes de subir al segundo piso.

–¡Mi diosa de la trenza! –exclamó Tatewaki con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción y los brazos abiertos. –¡Sabía que no podrías resistir el impulso de venir corriendo a mis brazos!

–¡Ya te dije que soy hombreee! –chilló Ranma esquivando su efusivo abrazo.

–¡Es Ranma, Kuno-sempai! Ella es Ranma –apostilló Akane, tomando la mano de la pelirroja.

–¡Oh, Akane Tendo! No tienes que seguir disimulando, ahora que ese demonio Saotome no está cerca, podemos aprovechar para huir los tres junt...

La voz de Tatewaki se fue desvaneciendo a medida que su figura se perdía en el firmamento. La reparación del techo podía esperar al día siguiente.

–¿Entramos al cuarto? –propuso la pelirroja despreocupadamente. –Me estoy helando.

Camino a la alcoba se cruzaron con las dos chicas que seguían peleando. Kodachi recorrió a la pelirroja de arriba a abajo con una mirada desdeñosa pero no dijo nada. Ya que la tanga había sido destrozada durante la disputa con la cocinera, optó por volver a su sitio frente a la puerta mientras se guardaba en el bolsillo lo que consideraba la pieza más grande que sobrevivió de la prenda, sin percatarse de que Ukyo hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Dentro de la habitación, Akane caminó hacia la cama y se sentó al lado de Ranma con una actitud derrotada. No había nada qué hacer. Sabía que era demasiado iluso de su parte esperar una noche de bodas normal, pero esto era demasiado. No podría ser peor.

–¡Mover poco a la derecha! –llegó el grito de Shampoo a través de la ventana–, ¡no ver desde aquí bien!

Mousse, Shampoo y Cologne estaban trepados en un árbol del jardín, estratégicamente colocados para poder ver a través de la ventana, directamente hacia la cama.

–Y ya que estamos, ¿te podrías apurar Saotome?. Hazlo de una buena vez para que ya nos podamos ir a dormir. Hace algo de frío aquí. –se quejó Mousse.

–Nos costó muy caro este lugar, querido yerno –cacareó Cologne entre rasposas risotadas–. Más les vale que el show valga la pena.

Akane se abrazó a sí misma, girándose para darle la espalda a la ventana mientras Ranma respondía levantándose a cerrar las cortinas con mucha más fuerza de la que realmente necesitaba.

Se sentaron en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada sobre la cama a modo de escudo que los resguardara de los espías detrás del biombo. Akane se revolvió nerviosa en su sitio, acomodándose la yukata. El atrevido conjunto de encaje que se había tenido que poner ante la insistencia de Nodoka empezaba a resultarle incómodo. Amargamente se preguntó si la única otra alternativa habría sido mejor. No. Definitivamente prefería llevar _algo_ de ropa interior, aunque fuera ridículamente reveladora.

Observó de reojo a Ranma. La pelirroja estaba ruborizada y temblaba ligeramente, no sabría decir si de frío, rabia o vergüenza. La tomó suavemente de la mano y sus miradas se cruzaron. Lo absurdo de la situación les cayó de golpe y empezaron a reír suavemente.

La verdad es que Ranma sentía de todo un poco, incluyendo anticipación por lo que realmente quería que pasara. Aún estaba tenso y agradecía haber podido descargar un poco su frustración durante el combate con Ryoga, pero en ese momento le parecía que había sido contraproducente. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que le zumbaba los oídos. Sentía todos los músculos calientes e hinchados de adrenalina, tanto así que cuando Akane la tomó de la mano, Ranma estaba tan alterado que sintió el irresistible impulso de mandar todo al traste y abalanzarse sobre su esposa ahí mismo sin importar quién las viera.

En lugar de eso, se limitó a entrelazar los dedos con los suyos en un ligero apretón. Tal vez no tan ligero. Por supuesto que había muchas cosas que quería hacer con Akane y en ese momento más que nunca, su cuerpo entero se retorcía de anticipación, implorando por la mujer que amaba y deseaba en secreto desde la adolescencia.

Años de deseo reprimido parecían estar pasándole factura. No obstante, el intruso bulto de su pecho chocando contra el hombro de Akane fue un doloroso recordatorio de que en ese momento no se encontraba precisamente en el cuerpo que le hubiera gustado.

Un inconveniente más a la lista de razones por las cuales no era una buena idea continuar por ese camino. Si no estaba seguro de qué tan lejos estaba dispuesta Akane a llegar con él como hombre, mucho menos sabía si su cuerpo femenino podría resultarle extraño, o aún peor, repulsivo. Un pinchazo de inseguridad le hizo bajar la cabeza, demasiado asustado de lo que podría encontrar en los ojos avellana si se atreviera a mirarlos en busca de respuestas.

–¿Ya se están besando? –preguntó Nabiki casualmente mientras comía papas fritas.

Ranma y Akane se hundieron en sus sitios, mirando hacia todos lados menos hacia ellos mismos. Sin embargo, sus manos nunca se soltaron y eso fue suficiente para que la pelirroja tomara la resolución de volver a su forma masculina.

Al principio no le había dado importancia, puesto que sería imposible cualquier tipo de acercamiento íntimo con tantos mirones alrededor. Estaba dolorosamente consciente de eso, por lo tanto había pensado que no importaría qué forma tuviera su cuerpo. Ya no estaba tan seguro de eso.

Después de haber experimentado una pequeña muestra de todas esas nuevas sensaciones que estaban por venir, se había dado cuenta de que por extraña e incómoda que fuera, ésta era su noche de bodas. Una experiencia que quería vivir al lado de Akane, con todos sus altibajos, y era algo que quería vivir como él mismo. En su propio cuerpo.

Dio un par de pasos hacia el biombo tras el que se ocultaba su familia y tomó despreocupadamente una taza de té para echársela encima. Cuando regresó a la cama, Akane lo estaba esperando con una toalla.

Mientras se secaba la cara y el cabello, Ranma sopesaba sus opciones. Ciertamente quedarse toda la noche con la ropa húmeda no era la mejor alternativa. Al sacarse la camiseta para pasarse la toalla por el pecho, se hizo consciente de su casi total desnudez y sus pensamientos volvieron a dirigirse a terrenos peligrosos.

Sabía que ponerse a pensar en ese tipo de cosas era lo peor que podía hacer, especialmente con la precaria prenda húmeda como única aliada para ocultar los efectos que esos pensamientos tendrían sobre su cuerpo masculino. Al parecer, volver a ser hombre no resultó ser una idea tan brillante como había creído.

A través de su vista periférica podía divisar a Akane, con la expresión apacible de haberse resignado a sus inusuales circunstancias. Se veía exhausta, pero la suave textura de su piel, el dulce aroma de sus cabellos, sus labios casi tan rojos como sus mejillas la convertían en una visión hipnotizante.

Durante un par de tortuosos segundos, se permitió olvidarse de todo y simplemente disfrutar la deliciosa cercanía de su mujer. Sería tan fácil simplemente dejarse llevar. Si tan solo pudieran tener un momento a solas, Ranma sabía que lo único que tendría que hacer era dejar que las cosas fluyeran entre ellos. Lo deseaba tanto que dolía, quemaba.

Especular con lo que le esperaba debajo de la yukata que Akane llevaba en estos momentos le aterrorizaba a la vez que demandaba toda su atención, pero una vez más tuvo que recordarse de que no podría ocultar que estaba teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos si ella llegaba a acercarse demasiado.

Estaba tan concentrado en su propio dilema que para cuando sintió los ojos de su mujer posarse sobre él, lo único que acertó a hacer fue petrificarse. No obstante, en la mirada avellana de la chica solamente encontró dulzura, esa misma que siempre le daba esa seguridad infranqueable de que todo estaría bien.

–Está todo muy silencioso, ¿crees que ya se mataron? –les llegó el susurro malicioso de Nabiki a través del biombo.

Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba porque Ranma y Akane sabían que no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse. El atolondrado muchacho rodeó a su esposa con el brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí. Disfrutando su presencia, su calidez, su compañía.

Suspiró satisfecho. Definitivamente la vida era buena.

...

El lejano aullido de un perro se coló a través de la ventana. Todo estaba silencioso, salvo por algunas respiraciones acompasadas que se filtraban junto con la tenue luz de una solitaria farola, diluyéndose en la oscuridad del ambiente.

Ranma y Akane estaban recostados sobre la cama matrimonial, con toda la pila de amuletos, pétalos y decoraciones amontonadas a sus pies sin ningún reparo. Se encontraban agotados mental y físicamente. Después de la ajetreada ceremonia, el acoso en el baño mientras se preparaban para dormir y el acecho durante los primeros momentos en la alcoba, no les había quedado más que esperar a que los metiches se cansaran de la inactividad.

Para Akane había sido doblemente frustrante, ya que a diferencia de su esposo, ella no podía responder con merecida violencia los bienintencionados pero completamente desatinados comentarios de Kasumi y la tía Nodoka. Ni qué hablar de las burlas subidas de tono de Nabiki, así que tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol mientras escuchaba los explícitos consejos recitados con maternal dulzura y las observaciones pícaras envueltas en risitas burlonas. Ninguno de sus artículos de aseo personal sobrevivió esa noche.

Ranma se asomó por la rendija de la puerta de la habitación para asegurarse de que todos los testarudos espías habían sido finalmente vencidos por el sueño.

Ryoga aún en su forma de cerdito, Akari, Kodachi, Konatsu, Ukyo. todos ellos dormían profundamente sobre el piso del pasillo.

Por otro lado, no necesitaba asomarse detrás del biombo para saber lo que los suaves ronquidos ya le habían confirmado.

Soun y Genma sonreían triunfalmente apoyados el uno en el otro, sonrojados por la descomunal cantidad de alcohol que habían bebido durante la recepción. Kasumi descansaba contra la puerta del armario, con su expresión imperturbable de siempre y con la mano apoyada cariñosamente sobre la cabeza de Nabiki, quien dormía sobre su regazo.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Ranma se acomodó en la cama junto a su recién proclamada esposa.

Desde esa posición podían ver claramente a Shampoo, que había resistido la somnolencia hasta el final como la orgullosa amazona que era, pero que finalmente sucumbió sobre la rama del árbol en el que se había posicionado para vigilar a los recién casados en su noche de bodas.

En algún momento durante su sopor, había buscado instintivamente la fuente de calor más cercana, y ahora disfrutaba del confort de los brazos de un dormido Mousse. Más tarde, el chico pato se lamentaría no haber estado consciente para disfrutar del momento antes de que su compañera despertara y lo moliera a golpes.

Mientras tanto, a pesar de la extrema fatiga por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, para Ranma y Akane, conciliar el sueño resultaba una tarea imposible.

–Me es difícil decir lo que más quiero decirte–, susurró Ranma al oído de su mujer.

–Lo sé.

Akane alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de su esposo. En la tormenta de cobalto pudo leer claramente todo aquello que sus labios no eran capaces de pronunciar.

"_He aprendido a aceptar que mi vida siempre será un desorden absoluto. La lucha constante es parte de mí. Lo ha sido siempre, y hace mucho que hice las paces con la batalla interminable que me persigue a donde voy._

_Pero la verdad es que todo este tiempo estuve vagando a ciegas en la oscuridad, solo y perdido, creyendo que nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para merecer algo real, sintiendo el vacío de creer que algo así ni siquiera existía._

_Hasta que te conocí, Akane._

_Tú le diste calor a este corazón que nació para correr. Ver tu sonrisa fue como ver el verano por primera vez. Fue casi instantáneo, tengo que admitirlo. Me rendí, la pelea terminó cuando me ofreciste tu amistad._

_Entendí que hasta ese entonces había vivido libre y salvaje, pero también a la deriva, siguiendo un rumbo errático hacia ninguna parte. Desamparado, sin pertenecer a nada ni a nadie, hasta que tomaste mi mano y entonces supe que nunca más tendría que volver a estar solo._

_Eres mi equilibrio en medio del caos, eres mi centro y por eso, no importa a donde vaya, siempre encontraré el camino de vuelta a ti, porque tú eres mi hogar."_

–

"_Ranma… llegaste a mi vida así, sin avisar, para voltear mi mundo de cabeza, pero también para enseñarme a aceptar las partes de mí misma que no encajaban en el molde que durante toda mi vida creí que debía llenar. De ti aprendí a fluir con la corriente, en vez de resistirme a ella._

_En ti encontré la libertad de ser yo misma, sin pretender nada más, pero también sin tener que pedir disculpas por lo que soy._

_No fue fácil, al principio tuve miedo. No te entendía, pero te volviste mi amigo, te ganaste mi confianza, y me convertiste en una salvaje como tú. Arrasaste con todo lo que creía saber y te instalaste sin permiso en mi corazón._

_No estaba preparada para esto, a veces es difícil seguirte el paso, pero si de algo puedo estar segura es de que cada vez que tomas mi mano, no tengo miedo de nada."_

**Notas de la autora**

Hola a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, y gracias a Benani0125, graceurglsq, JHO-rdi and GI, James Birdsong, nancyricoleon, Ranma84, SARITANIMELOVE, Juany Nodoka, DolcePiano, SakuraJonas12, EroLadyLawliet, Shojoranko, Lady excaret y Yanya por sus reviews. También gracias por los follows y favs, y a quienes pasan a leer.

Cuando estaba escribiendo este one shot tuve que recortar muchas cosas y una de ellas fueron los votos matrimoniales porque parecían demasiado conclusivos para estar en el medio de la historia y porque me parecía algo ooc que Ranma y Akane hablaran de este modo frente a tantas personas.

Después, platicando con **DolcePiano**, le mostré las partes que había recortado y me alentó a incluirlos, porque consideró que hacían falta. Lo que inició como una pequeña escena en la que Ranma y Akane se miraban a los ojos en el cuarto, se extendió hasta formar el anexo que presento aquí, y bueno, me encantaría saber qué opinan.

Gracias por leer.

Un abrazo,

LunaGitana


End file.
